Living Time Turners
by Ilona Darkmoon
Summary: Six children go back in time accidentally. What happens when they land in the middle of the Great Hall during the welcoming feast? And to make it worse their parents are still at school and not together. That's not good.


**A/N: Hi everyone! I have a new story that I hope will be enjoyed.**

**It is a little different but I have read stories that have done very well with this pairing…**

**For those confused of which there are a few, this is a Ginny-Blaise-Draco fic. All three are married. Work with me here. I'm not sure if it is legal to be married to two people but creative license! The children will be explained in the next chapter.**

**This was written after the sixth book but I wanted to keep Dumbledore. He adds character.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Living Time Turners

Chapter 1: Entrance

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! There are just a few noti-"

A loud crack rent the air, echoing within the Great Hall, causing the students to fall silent letting them here the yell coming from the cloud of smoke that was gradually clearing.

"I told you we shouldn't mess around in Da's study, but do you ever listen to me! NOOOO!" A girl with dark auburn hair yelled.

A tiny blonde haired girl, about five years old, tugged on the red head's shirt. "Leea, who are all these people? They look funny." She asked quietly.

The tallest child, a male about the age of seventeen, looked about the hall and groaned at the sight of the staring students. "They're going to kill me," he muttered under his breath.

"River?" The little girl's lip quivered as she grabbed his leg tightly.

"Don't worry, Lory." The girl, Leea, swung the smaller one up and settled her on her hip. "We'll get home very soon. Won't we River?"

The boy sighed and ran one of his long fingered hands through his incredibly dark red hair. "Of course we will." He stated hoping that the others couldn't see his worry.

A girl identical to Leea, but with shorter red hair, snorted. "C'mon River. You're smarter than Father and Da! You'll think of something!"

River turned away from as many people as he could, which turned out not to be that many, and took a deep breath before turning back around. "Then tell me which one of you touched some thing in Da's study!" He roared.

Another boy, younger than River and with black hair, blanched. "I didn't touch anything this time." He yelped. "I've gone through the punishments they give us for just entering their study without permission before. Do you think I would want to do that again!"

"I know Gabe." River nodded. "Alli? You touch anything?"

"What you mean apart from touching the door handle to get us in? Nope." The girl with the short red hair answered, shaking her head.

"Leea?"

"River, this is me you're talking to. Do you really think I would touch anything?" The one holding Lory said.

"I didn't touch nothing either, River. Trust me!" The youngest boy with bright blonde hair, declared.

All six children were silent before all eyes fell on the youngest. "Lory?" Leea asked the girl in her arms.

Lory went bright red and fiddled with a button from Leea's blouse. "It wath tho thparkly! I jutht wanted to touch it…"

"Argh!" Gabe though his arms up in the air, black hair falling down his back as his head fell back. "How many times must I tell you! DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING IN THE OLDS' STUDY!"

Lory sniffed pitifully, tearing up and hiding her face in Leea's shoulder, mumbling his reply. "But it wath thuch a bootif-f-ful ball."

River paled. "Did you say ball?" Lory looked up fearfully at River's face, nodded once quickly and buried her head with a slight squeak in her sister's shoulder just as she heard River exclaim. "Oh no!"

"What?" Leea asked, frowning. "What is it?"

"She touched Da's Time Orb!" River started to pace. "They are so going to kill me now!"

"Excuse me!" At the head table, a white haired man stood, capturing everyone's attention. "Who are you?"

"The better question would be who are _you_?" Leea sneered.

A woman beside the man gasped. "Everyone knows Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh, him." Alli shrugged before turning back to River. "So what do we do?"

"Play nice." River scowled at her. "That's what we'll do. Understood?" The other five looked at one another before nodding. "Good." He looked at Dumbledore. "I apologize for their…behavior Headmaster."

Dumbledore lowered his head slightly. "Quite alright, my boy."

River scowled, annoyed. "I am not 'your boy', _Sir_." He was elbowed in the side by Gabe. "My name is River Zabini-Malfoy. This lot are my brothers, Gabriel and Lucas and my sisters, Allina, Leeadan and Lorelai. We would like to speak with our parents if that can be arranged immediately."

"Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy?" the woman, who River recognized as Minerva McGonagall, asked.

River nodded. "And Ginevra Weasley."

"WHAT!" Two red heads at the Gryffindor table and a blond and raven head at the Slytherin table, jumped up, yelling in unison.

"If you think my sister is going anywhere near those…those things, you have another thing coming." One of the red heads exploded.

"Uncle Ron. Nice to see you again. However, you really don't have any say in whether she goes or not. What a shame." River smirked. Ron looked like he was going to blow his head just as the other red head laid her hand on his arm, speaking quietly in his ear before standing.

"Where would you like to have this… talk?" The red head, obviously Ginevra, asked.

"Well… I was thinking an empty classroom maybe or even the Room of Requirement. Whichever you would prefer, Mother." River said.

Ginny looked slightly green at being called mother by a boy who was quite obviously the two Slytherin's son other than the fact that he had her dark red hair. "Um… Why don't we go to the Room of Requirement? At least there we know that we won't be disturbed."

River nodded. "Sounds good. Alright, everyone forward. Fathers dearest, come along." River beckoned with one long fingered hand towards Draco and Blaise. Both scowled and slowly got out of there seats to follow the large group of children who were supposedly there own.

The tiny blonde, Lory, bounced along next to her sisters after being let down. "Mummy! Mummy! Mummy! mum mum mum! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Dee dee dee! Da! Da! Da! fee fee fee!" Lory giggled at her made up song.

"Lory!"

"Thorry!"

River stopped after walking the corridor three times, the rest of the group following him, in front of a door that was previously not there. "Right. Everyone inside."

The children went fist, closely followed by Ginny and last but not least, Draco and Blaise. The room had been filled with squishy armchairs and extremely large pillows that sat on the floor.

As soon as everyone was in the room the door shut. River gestured for everyone to sit down on one of the couches or on one of the many floor pillows that came in a variety of colors and patterns. Ginny sat on one of the couches and was quite surprised when both Slytherins took seats on either side of her. River and Leea took the remaining two couches, while the rest of the children sat on the cushions, Lory bouncing every once in a while.

Ginny looked around at all of the children sitting in front of her while Draco and Blaise just sat there with identical blank looks. "So… um… What did you say you wanted to talk about?"

River smirked. "Well, Mother," Ginny winced while the children grinned wickedly, "We thought that we would give you the chance to get to know us better as we do not know how long we are going to be here for or if this is going to change the timeline at all, which means that we might never exist."

"I do want to know who you all are. I would get kind of annoying to constantly be wondering who you are when I'm meant to, you know? But before we get into that, I… um… don't see how I could have… well… married… these two. That is assuming that we are married, aren't we?"

"Of course, Mum." Leea answered this time. "I don't think that these two," points to Draco and Blaise, "would let you run around without their names for long once you were together. Trust us when we say that they are very possessive." All of the children nod profusely. Ginny blushed and snuck a quick glance at the two males before avoiding eye contact all together and burying her head in her hands as the children snickered at her embarrassment.

Blaise cleared his throat. "If you are all meant to be our children then, if it's alright with you two," nods to Ginny and Draco, "I was wondering if we could learn the things about you now rather than learning about how we got together. I'm sure you don't really want to speak about it and I have to say that I don't really want to hear it."

Gabe looked to his father. "Was there anything you wanted to know specifically or just the general stuff, like names, houses, ages, likes, etc."

Blaise looked at Ginny and Draco. "I think just the general stuff for now and we'll get to know you more later."

Ali glanced at the others. "Is there anyone who wants to go first? No? Alrighty then. I'm Alli or Allina Narcissa Zabini-Malfoy. I'm 13 and my birthday is the first of April. I am in Slytherin and enjoy pulling pranks and Quidditch."

"Leea or Leeadan Ava Zabini-Malfoy. I'm also 13 sharing my birthday with Ali as we're twins. I'm the only child so far to be sorted into Gryffindor. I enjoy reading, drawing and Quiddditch."

"River Alyxander Zabini-Malfoy, 17. I'm the eldest and in Slytherin. My birthday is the fifteenth of August which coincidently is nine months after your anniversary. I enjoy Quidditch mostly."

Ginny, Draco and Blaise looked at each other, quickly calculating. If River was born in August then their anniversary had to be some point in November which was only a few weeks away. Great.

"Gabe or Gabriel William Zabini-Malfoy, 15, Slytherin. My birthday is the ninth of May. I also enjoy Quidditch and pulling pranks with Alli."

"Luc or Lucas Sebastian Zabini-Malfoy. I'm 9 and obviously don't go to Hogwarts yet. I like Quidditch and any other sports, muggle and wizarding. You weren't very happy when I said I was palying muggle football. That was a funny moment. You both fainted dead away and it took mum forever to get you to come to. Oh! My birthday is the twenty-first of November."

Ginny turned to the youngest on the cushions. "And what about you, sweetie? What's your name?"

"Lory and I'm this many." She holds up five fingers.

"Lorelai Aurora Zabini-Malfoy and her birthday is the twenty-eighth of September. She's usually found running around with Gabe and Alli." Leea continued.

"She is also the one who got us into all of this mess," River scowled.

Draco looked around at everyone before leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. "Well I guess there is an upside to all of this," he smirked.

Blaise looked at Draco incredulously. "And what exactly is that?"

"At least now we know what to name them."

Ginny sighed. "That's all very good but as it is pretty late would we like to sort out sleeping quarters?"

"Yes. I think we should decide where you all are going to be staying for however long you're here. Do you have any suggestions?" Blaise asked.

River thought for a moment. "Is there anything in the south tower or is that free?

Ginny and Blaise looked at each other while Draco pouted at being left out of the decision making. "We're pretty sure that it's free but we may have to get Dumbledore's permission before we just take over an entire tower."

Lucas looked up from playing with a tiny dragon that he had pulled out of his pocket. "Can we call it Hell's Tower? The manor is called Hell's Doorstep."

Ginny's eyes widened. "H-Hell's Doorstep? Why is it called that exactly?"

River smirked. "It's called that because Uncle Sev thinks that a union between a Gryffindor and two Slytherins is Hell and with all six of us there it pretty much goes to the dogs when the rest of the family comes over. I might add that we don't particularly like all of our relatives especially Percy and his family. Many pranks are pulled on his child let me tell you."

"Alright. Let's go visit Dumbledore and get his permission to use the tower. Then we'll decide what to do with you during the day." Blaise said.

Everyone got up and headed out the door, along the corridor leading to the Headmaster's office.

Blaise looked at Ginny and Draco when they stopped in front of the gargoyle. "Either of you know the password?"

Ginny shook her head while Draco spoke. "Gumdrops."

The gargoyle moved aside and the staircase started moving towards the top. Reaching the door, Draco decided to be nice and knock rather than just barging in.

"Enter."

**

* * *

There you go. The first chapter. Review if you'd like. It's always nice to hear others opinions, good and bad.**

**Ilona**


End file.
